Warriors At Heart
by Wind Nymph
Summary: Vegeta meets his match in a certain blue haired genius when he is forced to leave his planet with the rest of the Saiyans. Action, Magic, Mystery, Sex- What more could you want? AU Fic
1. Chapter One

Warriors At Heart

By: Wind Nymph

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z/Gt or any other famous products that may appear in this fic- such as coffee. It is commmon sence people. ^_^ Also- this is my first fic EVER so be gentle.

Chapter One

Bodies were being thrown and destoyed in his path as he ran towards the palace. Occasionally blood would splatter on him and a helpless soldier would reach out to him- but he was forced to keep going. His Saiyan armor was torn and dirty due to all the fighting he had been involved in. The great war for the planet Vegeta was one that he knew they would not win. Not yet- not according to what he just saw. He had to reach the palace and tell his king- he had to make it- the entire Saiyan race was depending on him. There was no way in hell that he would let his pride be stomped on by these invaders. He had to think- he rummaged through his mind trying to think of a place far away that he and the others could run to- just for the time being until the king acsended and reached the legendary Super Saiyan Jin 2. The king would not agree with this at first, seeing as he is the most arrogant in his blood line. But it had to be done until he reached the next level. When that day arrived all of the Dymien Jins would be knocked out. 

Suddenly out of nowhere a neon blue fist was thrown in his stomach with as much force as the man had ever felt. He looked up and met the glowing green eyes of the enemy. The warrior was so hidious! A face that would give a grown man nightmares for months. He smiled showing off his yellow pointed teeth as he spoke- "Going somewhere monkey?" When he removed his fist the Saiyan warrior fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. He fought to lift his head and allow his dark brown eyes to meet with the Dymien Jin once again. If he was going to die there was going to be some honor in it. A blue hand was raised and pointed directly in his face. "The only place you will be going on this day- is the next demension." 

"NOO!" a cry rang out and echoed in his mind. His eyes widened when he saw his only known son charge at the blue warrior from behind with an axe raised over his head. The warrior turned while mummbling some words in his native language. He smiled before sending a wave of fire towards the brave Saiyan- ending his life. 

"RADDITZ!" he screamed and crawled towards his body- the smell of burnt flesh overwhelmed his senses. This was the only son he knew- this was his only family- and now he was dead. "You will pay for your sorcery Dymien Jin." he said in a deathly low tone. "I- Bardock- will see to it." 

"Don't make me laugh monkey!" he seethed. "Your race is inferior to ours. You will not win this war. Planet Vegeta will be ours." he spat out before laughing in a maniac like manner. Bardock scowled and ripped the necklace off of his dead son before continuing to run as fast as he could to the palace. Tears began to form in his eyes but he fought them down. This is not what the honorable Radditz would want- he would want his father to avenge his death, not cry like a little girl about it. His son died a warriors death, and that thought brought a smile to his chapped and bloodied lips.

The palace gates soon came into view. It was finally safe enough to fly. If he had taken to air sooner the blue demons would play with the wind and kill him for sure. In addition to having massive strength, they harnessed magic and were masters of the elements. How was one able to fight against that? Just as his feet left the ground a strong hand firmly grabbed his ankle. Bardock formed a large ki blast to send at the man who holds him back but stopped when he saw the mans face looking up at him, He lay on the ground in a puddle of his own insides and had a look of massive pain in his black eyes. "Toma?" he asked in a shocked voice. 

"Bardock- you have to- -" his words were cut short when blood began to spew forth from his mouth, but he soon looked back up to his life long friend, "You have to stop them. Do whatever it takes." Bardock nodded and watched as Toma bowed his head. He knew what it meant. Slowly and hesitantly he formed a small ki blast in his hand. With a small whimper he shot it straight down and through the bulky neck of Toma- ending his suffering. He reached down and muttered a quick prayer before taking the necklace that hung around his friends neck. 

Taking to air again he flew through one of the palace windows. He had made it this far- he was almost there. "Vegeta!" he screamed, "Your highness!" once again he began to run. He guessed that the king would be in the thrown room with the counsil planning out their next move. The halls were like an endless maze. This of course was planned out for situations such as this. It took him nearly half an hour, but he finally reached the thrown room. Vegeta stood at the head of the table mapping out the planet and positioning men. The rest of the counsil looked on and agreed, every now and then someone would speak up. Vegeta was surprisingly calm and open to opinion. He was normally so up tight and arrogant, but in situations such as these one usually is open for input. 

All eyes fell on Bardock as he skidded into the room. He was gasping for breath, bleeding, and in monstous amounts of physical and emotional pain. "Sire- 2.5 million." he spat out.

Vegeta marched up and caught Bardock just as he fell and eased him onto the floor. "What are you talking about Bardock?" he asked anxiously still holding on to him. 

"I am the head of the Science department on this planet." he said in one quick breath.

"I know this, I am the one who assigned you the position." Vegeta said in a calm tone. 

"I knew I would be able to hack into their computers system- if i made it onto the ship." he started. With a loud gulp he continued. "They are sending 2.5 million more soldiers in three of our days. That is more men than we had to begin with- but now our numbers are cut shorter. We must evacuate. Let them believe they have won- only until you ascend." 

The king tightened his grip on Bardock as the soldier went into shock and began shaking violently with a seizure. "Someone get him to a tank!" he yelled to the counsil. They all began to run around to follow his orders.

As the seizure ends Bardock grabs his kings arm and continues in a more tired manner, "There is a small planet far away. The inhabitants are clever beings and can rebuild our ships and get us supplies."

"Bardock." Vegeta questions. "Why go so far. The Clearians are just a few planets away. They have always been our allies and I am possitive they will help us again." 

Bardock sobbed taking Vegeta by surprise. Slowly he held up a necklace that read 'Radditz Second Class' "My only living son is on that planet- Earth." Then he fell unconcious.

******

Bulma released a growl of frustration as she looked at the parts before her and then back to the crumpled paper in her hand. "I just don't get it! Where am I going wrong with this thing?" she asked herself bringing her free hand to her chin. 

Goku and Yamcha laughed from behind her. "Calm down Bulma." Goku said in a sweet voice, "You have plenty of time. It is okay."

"No it isn't Goku! You said you wanted to go by the end of the summer! It is almost summer now!" She spat back not even bothering to turn around. She angrilly placed her hands on her hips and ran through all the formulas she had in her head. 

Yamcha walked up to his blue haired girlfriend and pulled her back into his chest, "but babe- you already have the ship built, all you need is the gravity machine." 

Bulma turned in his arms with furrowed eye brows, "That's just it Yamcha! I can't break the code to the stupid gravity room! I know it is possible- anything is possible and if anyone can do it- it should be me!" she said before jerking out of his arms. "Why do you want to find the Nameks anyway Goku?" she asked a somewhat calmer tone. 

Goku reclined on the medical table and repled, "Well- actually Kami wants me to go for him. He says he isn't as young as he used to be and wants me to recruit a new gaurdian."

"Really?" Yamcha chimed in. "I thought Kami was immortal." 

"Well- he is unless he is killed. No sickness can take him but, he just- well I promised I wouldn't tell- but you will find out soon enough." Goku replied with a wink. Bulma and Yamcha just looked at each other and exchanged confused looks.

"So this is pretty important, huh?" Bulma asked as she sat on a counter top. "Man- I need to get this done then!" 

Yamcha looked at Goku then to Bulma, "Well actually- I planned out a romantic get away- just the two of us. This weekend." Goku nodded in approval.

"You should go Bulma, I don't need it right away and I bet a little rest and relaxation will be good for you. Then when you come back you will have a fresh mind and be able to work better." Yamcha nodded and grabbed her hands while looking at her with pleading eyes. 

"Are you sure Goku?" she questioned.

"Positive."

Yamcha jumped up and smiled, "Good! Lets go pack!" Before Bulma could object she was hauled up into his arms and they were literally flying up the stairs of Capsule Coorporation.

A/N- Alright- there is chapter one. Like I said this is my first Fic EVER. I would love to hear what you all think. 


	2. Chapter Two

Warriors At Heart

By: Wind Nymph

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z/Gt or any other famous products that may appear in this fic- such as coffee. It is commmon sence people. ^_^ Also- this is my first fic EVER so be gentle.

A/N- Oh my Goddess! I actually got a review! WHOOP! Anyway- in the review I was asked something so let me go ahead and clear things up, the Vegeta in Chapter one- 'King Vegeta' is Vegeta Jr. You will learn that Vegeta 'Senior' died a while ago in this chapter.

Chapter Two

Vegeta plopped down on the bed releasing a slow and steady sigh. So much had happened in the last twenty four hours. It was all so chaotic and unorganized. He had decided to follow along with the wishes of Bardock- afterall, had it not been for this warrior they would all be dead in three days or less. It was the least he could do to reunite him with his lost son. Also he changed the rank of the entire blood line to first class- he felt it was simply neccessary, afterall, he wasn't heartless. Pretty damn stubborn but not heartless.

"Here you go your highness." One of the servants spoke as she entered the room. Vegeta hardly acknowledged her as she placed the glass of bright yellow liquid on the end table next to his bed and left. This was the norm. He had been raised to believe he was above everyone- especially servants- so naturally he did not care for them. They were so different from him in more ways than one. They were all foreign. Aliens if the truth were to be known. It was among the highest insults to declare a Saiyan a servant. It was just not done. It would kill their honor and was only pulled out as a punishment in extreme cases- but most of the time the criminal would kill themself first. Their newest recruitment of servants consisted of what appeared to ben some sort of cat people. They stood upright as Saiyans did, but they were covered in soft fur and had large ears on their heads. Shock filled the planet when they first arrived, but soon everyone wanted one. Vegeta simply used them to get what he needed- in this case it was a sleeping potion. 

He groaned as he sat up and almost hesitantly grabbed the glass.This stuff could knock you out fast but it tasted horrible. As he had once heard it put, "This shit taste like ass!" A smile formed on his face at the memory of the comment before he tiltled his head back and took it all down in one gulp. A look of distaste plagued his features but it was soon replaced by the humble look of a sleeping child.

****

The sky is blue. He thought to himself. When did the sky turn so blue? Is it not normally red on planet Vegeta? Did the servant posion my drink? The young king asked himself. He had to admit- the color was radiating. He could get used to this. White splotches were ramdomly positioned across the sky and seemed to make shapes. He had the urge to put his hands behind his head and just lay there for hours admiring it's beauty, but then something else caught his eye.

Green grass. It was so green! On Vegeta the grass was purple, but this place was an endless see of green. This was a truely rare color- just like blue. The only reason he and his people knew of these color is because the Dymien Jins brought it to their attention with their blue skin and green eyes and hair. It was truely amazing at first but it wasn't long before the little monsters' intentions were made perfectly clear. They started with taking out Vegeta's father and previous king. No one had been placed on the throne as early as he was forced to do in all of Saiyan history. But not one sole complained, for if anyone could fight back the Dymien Jins this was the one. This was the man who had defeated so many tyrants and purged so many planets with no help what so ever. He was a man who lived for the challenge and refused assistance. Cold as ice on the battle field yet at the same time so dedicated to his people. This was the man who at the tender age of twenty five had achieved the legendary Super Saiyan status.

But that wasn't enough to defeat their new enemies. He had to ascend. He had to train! He sat up with an emotionless look, but that was changed when he saw the sight before him. It was like a combination of blue and green, it was some form of water yet it seemed to have a mind of its own. giant waves would form on the surface and for the briefest of moments the mighty king thought it was going to separate from the large teil ocean and come after him, but then the wave would crash agaisnt the shore. What was this place? 

"Welcome to Earth!" A femine voice screemed from behind him. His attention turned and a woman stood in his view. This was truely surprising. There were never many women on Vegeta, so natuarally the first thing that shocked him was the fact that she was not bonded. The next blow came in yet another form of blue. She had long, bright blue hair! He couldn't believe his eyes. It was something he had never seen before. But the clencher was the man infront of her. He was groveling and begging. He was literally kissing he feet and pleading for his life. It was the Dymien Jin King!

"Spare me young sorceress! I beg of you. I mean no harm to you and your family." he cried out as he hunched over her feet and hugging her legs.

"You will not fool me as you have so many others. And if you meant no harm then what have you done with my son?!" she screamed.

The king's eyes widened. "V- Vegeta came for him- he through the child into the sea." he stuttered out.

"You are lying." the woman replied in a low tone. This is the part when Vegeta saw her face for the first time. She had blue eyes to match her hair, perfect white skin, and large red lips.

"Why would I lie about such a thing? And to you of all people! I am your--"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" she said and the Dymien Jin immediatly quieted, "Vegeta would never do that- never!" 

"How can you be so sure Bulma?" 

Bulma? That must have been this woman's name. He quietly wondered if the two beings could see him sitting there on the ground. And what was this business about him throwing a baby into the sea? He had never done such a task and never would. That would bring to much pain to the mother. And no man- no matter how strong- wants to piss of a woman.

He watched as Bulma leaned down and stopped about an inch from the mighty king's face. "I am positive you are lying, because Vegeta is the boys father." 

The Dymien Jins eyes widen in horror and shock, "But that would mean that- the child..." 

"That's right." she said with a simple smirk and touched her finger to his nose. Calmly she stepped away from him and placed her hands on her hips. "I don't think I need anything more from you. I will find my son on my own." Then she, surprisingly, turned her back on him and began to walk towards Vegeta. As she did so the Dymien king began screaming in agony. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this. What in the name of the goddess was going on hear? His chest began to stick out as if someone were pumping too much air into his body. Then- he emploded. Blood and ligaments were everywhere, yet this woman continued towards him. "You are rubbing off on me Vegeta." she said with a smile. Her voice saying his name echoed in his head as she finally reached him and began shaking his shoulders.

*******

"VEGETA! Sire you must wake up now." The young king groggily opens his eyes, but instead of meeting the lucious blue eyes of the woman he had seen, he saw Bardock.

"AHH!" he released a high pitched scream and rolled off the bed out of mere shock. As soon as he hit the floor he jumped up in an 'I'm ok' manner while looking around to see if anyone else witnessed that. He was pleased to see that he and Bardock were the only ones in the room. Wait a minute, this was hit room. "What do you want Bardock?"

Bardock was finding it hard to stiffle his laughter. Out of all of years in Saiyan training this proved to be the hardest task- keeping a straight face. "Highness- I apologize for waking you from your slumber, but your presence is needed in the main hall. The elite meeting begins in a few minutes. I was sent to wake you and retreive the counsil." Vegeta nodded as Bardock bowed respectfully and turned on his heel to leave the room.

"Bardock." Vegeta spoke up as he reached the door frame. The soldier stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Vegeta.

"Sire?"

"Seeing as we are headed towards a foriegn planet, and that you are the head of the Science department, I will require that you join the meeting and tell us what we are up against, you know- whether the air is breathable and what not."

"I assure you sire- it is. I have already done a great deal of research on the planet before sending Kakorrot there. But I will join the meeting and further the research." he stated before bowing his head again and walking out, closing the door behind him. 

*****

Bulma put her head in her hands and stared annoyed at the crumpled paper before her. She had gone over the equations hundreds of times and still she knew the formulas were correct. So why weren't these numbers adding up correctly. What was she doing wrong? Wrong. There was a word that was very rare when it came to her and her calculations. She was a certified genius! She made straight A's all throughout high school and college. She attended the best schools and was always on the dean's list and she was the daughter of the president of Capsule Corporation, which in a few months would be hers. But now- now a little equation was kicking her butt. How was this happening? Was this the twilight zone?

As she read over the paper again she began to mutter the numbers as she went and mentally checking off each step. Still she found no mistakes. Maybe she copied down one of the parts wrong? But she would only be able to check when she got back home. 

Yamcha had succeeded in dragging her to the cabin. She smiled and looked around the room. It was so peaceful here- especially when Yamcha was out. She loved him to death but sometimes the man was simply annoying. It was a terrible thing to think, but it was the truth. She had barely slept last night due to his annoying pleading for sex. What did he think she was- just some other girl that would fall into his looks? Well this certainly was not the case. Honestly she had never slept with any one and never had an intention too until she was completly sure she was ready. This was a fact that chased many of her boyfriends away, but not Yamcha. He had stuck with her for years. That deserved some credit right?

"Bulma?" Yamcha called as he entered the cabin with two large paper bags in his arms. "I'm back. I got us some steak for toni--" He stopped when he saw her sitting at the table. She was gorgeous, her blue hair was cascading down to about the middle of her back. It had a satisfying wave to it- something that had just come on it's own over the years. He hadn't noticed until now. Her torquose eyes burned holes into him and her lips was a red color topped with a shine. The thing was, she did not have on any makeup. This was all natural beauty. It was all topped off by her long white nightgown that- intentional or not- could drive a man insane. It hugged on to her every curve until just below her hips where it flared out down her legs. The front and back were V cut and showed off her perfect skin. 

"Yamcha? You okay?" She asked as she stood to help him with the bags.

He shook his head quickly to break himself from his trance. Blushing slightly he looked down at the table spotting a crumpled paper with numbers and letters written all over it. "Bulma! This is supposed to be a romantic vacation for you! Not as second lab," He scolded.

She laughed innocently and took one of the bags from his arms, "You are right as always. I'm sorry, but you weren't here and I had nothing better to do. Why waste precious time? I am sure Goku is rearing to go to the Nameks. You know how he is." 

Yamcha could only nod in agreement as they reached the kitchen and placed the bags on the counter. "You have a point- poor Chichi has probably not gotten much sleep lately. When he is excited about something everyone has to stay up and talk about it with him- he is like a little boy."

"Yeah- but would you want him any other way? I mean- think about how strong he is- there is no way I would want him to be against us."

Yamcha visibly shuddered as took a head of lettuce out of the bag, "Good point. Man- can you imagine not knowing Goku? I mean- what if you hadn't hit him wih the car when we were younger? What would life be like?"

Bulma went blank for a moment, then a smile formed on her lips, "I don't even want to think about that."

"yeah- it is silly. The point is- the gang did find each other, and if it hadn't happened that way- it would have still happened later." he said with a smile and led her into the living room where they both sat on the love seat.

Bulma released a happy sigh and rested her head on his chest. She was so tired. She was actually seeing formulas when she closed her eyes. if that isn't a sign saying 'you work too much' then what is? Yamcha was running his fingers up and down her back and entangling them in her hair. She truly was a catch. What would life had been like if they had not found each other? Life without Bulma? The thought was enough to send chills down his spine. He would not give her up without one hell of a fight he thought as he lifted her chin up with his index finger. Slowly- he leaned down and softly kissed her.

Just as Bulma was leaning up to intensify the kiss Yamcha suddenly jerked free. Did she do something wrong? Of course not! He kissed her! She was about to yell but the look of fear was masking his features. "Yamcha?" she asked hesitantly.

He snapped his head back towards her, "Something is coming. I can feel it. Something evil." 

Bulma stood- now adopting the same mask of fear. "Are you sure Yamcha? Wouldn't Goku have felt it and called?" Just then- as if on cue the phone rang.Yamcha looked at Bulma who was now slightly shaking before he marched over and picked up the phone. He didn't say anything. Only nodded and hung up.

He then looked back at Bulma was was still standing next to the love seat. "Bulma." he said dryly as he walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes- this man had already been taken from him once when Goku defeated Frieza- the dragonballs would not wish him back again if anything should happen. "Stay here. Don't leave the cabin for anything okay? This is probably the safest place to be. It is well hidden. Don't go anywhere- got it?" She nodded slowly and watched as he began towards the door.

As he reached the coat rack he grabbed his leather jacket and looked back at Bulma who stood in her nightgown. He truely was lucky to have her. He had taken her for granted so many timed before. He would kill the man who EVER tried to take her from him.

****

Vegeta looked at the map that lay in front of him. "This is where we will land." Bardock pointed out. "The others will be scattered around the planet. The breed here is weak but they have numbers so don't underestimate them. It would be in our best interest to make peace with them so that we can perhaps get some help re building ships and other weapons."

"Thank you Bardock." Vegeta spoke from the head of the table. The rest of the counsil and the elites were thouroughly impressed by the scientist and all nodded in agreement. "We have one more matter to attend to. As you know our friend Bardock has recently lost a son in the field of battle. He truely was a warrior and will rest among the elites. However, this planet is home to another son of his. He was sent as a child to purge Earth but was unheard from since then. Some believe the pod blew up, but we beilieve the boy may have just been taken in and raised by the inhabitants. We must find him and reunite father and son, His name is Kakorott."

A screen appeared before the counsil and in it was a picture of a baby. 

"As you can see he is probably a spitting image of Bardock here. If anyone finds him that man is to bring him to me- unharmed." 

A/N- There is Chapter Two! I don't know if any of you have picked up on this- but I am not a 'Yamcha Basher'. This is not going to be like every other fic where Yamcha is a jerk. Well! Talk to you all later! Feel free to send me a message or something!


	3. Chapter Three

Warriors At Heart

By: Wind Nymph

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z/Gt or any other famous products that may appear in this fic- such as coffee. It is commmon sence people. ^_^ Also- this is my first fic EVER so be gentle.

A/N- This chaper contains hints of rape. If that offends you please skip over it!

Chapter Three

A low cackle escaped the pale blue lips of Tanly. Oh how shocked everyone will be. How could low class Tanly have defeated the entire Saiyan Jin army on his own? Simple. Oh yes- it was all planned out in his wicked little mind. King Vegeta will not know what hit him! The fools still had not detected his ship following them. "Stupid Monkeys." he whispered to himself. "It is through you, King Vegeta, that I will gain the respect that I have always deserved. When I bring you back in chains I will no longer be weak, helpless Tanly. I will be a Dymien Jin Elite!"

He turned his attention to the two statues sitting on the counter next to him, The first was of his immortal king- whom everyone classified as a god. The Saiyans did not know this fact. Their king could not die. It was all part of his magic. His was the strongest known magic in this universe. He was indestructable. Well almost.

The second statue was one of the King's only daughter. She was hidious! She strongly resembled the Saiyan Jins in anatomy- though unlike the Saiyans she took on the trait of blue. Everyone knew she was an accident. The king had every intention of killing her the day she was born. Everyone witnessed it. The new born baby being snatched away from her alien mother by her feet and hung upside down as if she were nothing more than an animal. Everyone in the statium cringed at her horrid appearence- oh and the sound! The wretched sound that filled the room! What a cry it was. She began to leak from her eyes, nose, and mouth.

Everyone cheered loudly as a red ball of energy was formed in the kings hand. The little monster was to suffer an agonizing death and right infront of the whore mothers eyes. The woman who the king had favored so much, yet was stupid enough to concieve a child from him. She screamed out loudly and begged the king not to kill their child. She pleaded and wrapped her arms around his stomach kissing him repeatedly and promising herself to him every second of the day if he only let the child live. She cried out that on her native planet children were treasured and should never have harm brought to them.

With a malacious smile the king responded, "I would have you anyway whore. As for the child. We are not on your planet- now are we?" and before she could respond the red energy blast was shot at the baby, engulfing her small body entirely. The crowd went wild with cheers and laughter. They began throwing stones and magic ki blast at the mother who began shaking and sobbing uncontrollably as light from the blast blinded her. There was no way the child could survive- not from that blast, It was the strongest weapon these people had- and he used it on his own daughter.

However- to the shock of many- the baby survived. She was alive and well when the light faded. A little cranky- but alive. The mighty king was shocked to say the least. He frown and looked down at the woman who still sat at his feet. She was bruised, bloody, and used up. And now she would curse him with a child that had the potental to destroy him! "Woman! You are through! But before I despose of you I need to take out the trash. TANLY! Throw the infant into the silence of space. That way she can cry all she wants." he said with a a cruel laugh. 

"NO! She won't be able t breathe!" the woman cried.

"Exactly." The king said as he tossed the girl to Tanly. "And neither shall you- not for long." With that said he grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to his chambers.

Screams filled the palace for the rest of the night. Agonizing, torturous screams rang through the ears of all. It was the woman. She was being killed. Everyone stayed up and cheered as they listened to her cries for help. They all knew the punishment, The mighty king had transformed. He turned into his true self. A self that towers most houses. He was giant and uncontrollable- and he took her over and over- slowly yet roughly- until her humiliated end. When he finished with her he burned the body and spit on her ashes.

The memory of having to take that squirming, screaming infant into the depths of space made him swell with pride. Many consider the girl some kind of a goddess. They are not foolish enough to believe that even thought their powerful king could not kill her the emptiness of space could. It was absurd. Yes- the girl still lived, and she was worshiped.

After putting the ship on invisible mode and auto pilot he took the two statues down and placed them on an alter in the middle of sixteen black candles. When all of the candles were lit he got down on his knees and prayed for the strength to capture King Vegeta to the God and protection from all harm from his Goddess. They had never failed him yet.

****

"Sire. We will land in exactly four minutes. Would you like for us to begin a ki search for the son of Bardock?" A soldier asked ina robotic voice from his control panels.

Vegeta who had nearly fallen asleep opened his eyes and stared the soldier in the eye. "Well that should be a given, shouldn't it? Did I not tell you two hours ago to begin the search when we enter Earth's atmosphere?"

"Yes sire- I just.."

"You just need to learn to follow orders better. Get your act together low level. Now is not the time to start making mistakes." he barked. At this comment the man frantically began typing in commands and searching for the highest ki on the planet- that would no doubt be Kakorott.

When the screen began flashing all heads in the room looked over at the reading. Vegeta stood and leaned over the mans shoulder. "Is this Kakorott?"

"Yes sire, but there must be some mistake- his power level nearly matches yours." he said and tried typing in the commands again. The same reading came on screen. "How could a second class soldier be that strong? Even the gravity is lighter here- there is no way he could match you."

"Maybe he has some help. I will find out when we retrieve him. Now- where is he?" 

"He- He is coming right at us." The man pointed out the green bleep on the screen that was rapidly moving towards the blue circle which was the ship. Vegeta watched in awe the rate of speed. This one was most definatly tested wrong as an infant- no average child could grow to be this strong.

"Good- that just makes things easier for us. NAPPA!" he ordered a large man to his side. He was one of the strongest elites but as far as brains went- well- he was lacking. One could tell by looking at him that he must have been dropped as an infant or something.

"Yes highness?" he asked in a deep voice. A voice that had yelled many commands to the entire Saiyan army and had let out many a battle cry in his day. His eyes told many stories of painful deaths and torturous rapes. He was clearly not one to be messed with.

Vegeta crossed his arms and turned to face the bald, bulky man, "I wish for you to go retrieve Bardock. Tell him we have found his son and he is to walk out by my side for the reunion." Nappa immediatly bowed and marched out of the room.

Vegeta walked and stood infront of the door when he felt the ship rumble beneath him as it landed. An annoyed sigh escaped him as he heard the arguing of his men behind him, trying to get in their correct spots. It wasn't long before Bardock stepped in the vacant space to his left, and Nappa on the right. With a quick glance behind him the door opened and all the the Saiyan Elites filed off of the ship with their king. Before them stood four men, a green alien of some sort, and the spitting imagae of Bardock. Next to him stood a brave child who had the face of his father.

Vegeta smiled arrogantly at the site before him. The best part was the little white man and the kid. Yet the kid was probably the most eager of them all. That was a rare trait- good for all warriors to possess.

"So- you must be Kakorott." he said keeping his smile in tact.

Goku's stern look vanished and was replaced by utter confusion. "Kaka what?" he asked dropping his defences to scratch his head.

Vegeta scowled at his lack of concern for their strength. He was one of the deadliest men in the universe yet this stupid man was completly ignoring him. "Kakorott! Are you not the son of Bardock?!" he barked and pointed to the man on his left. 

Goku gasped and knelt down next to Gohan, "look son- he looks almost exactly like me."

Bardock smiled, "Well natuarally. I am your father and when it comes to Saiyan blood nine times out of ten the child will take on the appearence of their father." he then altered his attention to Gohan, "And who are you?"

With a brave gulp he marched foward, adjusting the sword Piccollo had given him on his back, "My name is Gohan. And my father's name is not Kakorott- he is Goku and he is the strongest man alive! Not some Saiyan." 

Vegeta's shoulders began to shake with laughter. He had been right. The child was the best part- so small and weak, yet at the same time brave and noble. "Gohan is it? Well Gohan- can you not see the family resemblence? This man is your grandfather- you should show some respect. As for your father not being a Saiyan- I am afraid you are wrong. He is a Saiyan and so are you. Have you never realized how much stronger you are to the rest of this inferior race. Why- I'll bet no one besides your father here can strike fear into your heart. Am I right?"

Gohan seemed to be thinking about it. The harder he thought the more the realization dawned on him. But suddenly- his face lit up. "Wrong- Mom scares me and Dad both." The entire Z gang broke out into chuckles and snickers. The Saiyans were roaring with laughter, except Vegeta who did not look amused in the slightest bit.

"Mom? Let me get this straight Kakorott- your female scares you? What species is she?" Vegeta asked taking a few steps closer.

Goke laughed as he waved his hand in a 'you got the wrong idea' manner, "She is a human, erm, Earthling- she is just incredibly strong willed and one of the strongest women on the planet for that matter." he said through a brilliant beam of pride.

Bardock chuckled, "Well done."

Vegeta shook his head and sighed, getting the family reunited was done- now he wished to talk about more important matters. "Well Kakorott- I wish to discuss the matter of your strength- I find it hard to believe you developed such a power with no sort of hel-"

*BEEP BEEP RIIING*

At this new and unfamiliar sound all of the saiyan warriors drew their weapons and crouched down in a fighting stance, "What is that God aweful noise!" Nappa barked while twirling around searching for the noise.

"hehe- sorry, Calm down." Yamcha said with a blush while looking at his mobile phone, "oh- it is Bulma- this will just take a sec." Everyone sweat dropped except for Vegeta who was busy rummaging through his mind trying to remember where he had heard the name before- Bulma.

"What's a Bulma?" Bardock asked while poking at the phone.

"What's a Bulma?" A feminine voice repeated from the other end, "Yamcha? Hellloooo!"

"Sorry Bulma-" Yamcha said quickly- "We have some visitors...no no- they don't appear to want to hurt us.. don't worry babe I am fine. No- Yes- Calm down- Aright. - What? The code? Bulma do you ever thingk of anything other than that rediculous gravity room?"

"Gravity room?" Vegeta said aloud, "So Kakorott- I take it that that device is how you gained all of your energy?"

Goku smiled, "Well- not yet- but if anyone can pull it off- Bulma can." At this comment Bardock made a snorting noise. 

"You can't possibly be serious son- A female could have the knowledge to build such a contraption? I find that hard to believe,"

Gohan took yet another step foward, "No- it is true- Bulma is the smartest person on the planet. She can think of and build anything."

"If that is true then I wish to meet this Bulma." Vegeta said flatly.

Gohan sneered, "Who do you think you are? The king?"

Vegeta threw his head back with laughter and crossed his arms, "as a matter of fact I am- it is so nice of you to notice. You are a very bright young thing aren't you. Actually- I think I will sh---"

BAM!

A cloud of dust filled the area at the impact, something large landed inbetween the Z gang and the Saiyan Elites. Everyone started coughing and spitting dirt out of their mouths all wondering what in the name of Kami had just happened. They all were thrown back from a giant gust of wind and yellow light emitting from the Saiyan King. A firm scowl could be made out on his once smooth features. His anger was seaping through his every movement. "Why does everyone on this God foresaken planet INSIST on interupting me! I am the Saiyan King! The posision demands respect!"

When the dust cleared a giant crator lay before them. In the center of it lay a round pod with two round windows. They all looked on as the door opened to reveal a blue creature with green hair. Calmly it stepped out and opened its eyes, staring Vegeta down. "Hello King Vegeta," it hissed out, "My name is Tanly, and I am here to bring forth your destuction."

The now blond haired Vegeta stared in pure shock. How had he not seen this thing following him? He must have been too side tracked with their arrival to notice! Then something dawned on him, something kind of humoris, "My..destruction? Hahaha! Listen, what was your name? Tanly? You don't have your little army here, there is no way you can defeat me. According to your clothing you are clearly a low level fighter."

Nappa began jumping up and down like an anxious child, "ooo! Let me fight him sire, please."

"NO! He wishes to fight with me- so be it." And with that the two shot off into the sky leaving the Saiyan elites and the Z gang to watch them disappear into the sky. Thats all they could do. It was a well known fact that the only one able to keep up with them was Goku and he would not leave his sons side. Not with the Saiyan Elites standing mere feet away.

"Oh my God!" Yamcha broke through the silence. "They are headed towards Bulma!"

****

Bulma huffed and blew a strand of hair out of her eyes as she stepped out of the cabin. "Fresh air- all I need is some fresh air, and then I just know I will break the code! It is coming, it won't be long now." She said to herself as she made her way down the hill and onto the sand of the beach. She could here the waves crashing onto the shore, so violent and vengful. It almost reminded her of Goku when he was trainng. Actually- It sounded alot like Goku while he trains.

Suddenly a light flashed before her reflecting off of her features. The ground shook beneath her causing her to lose her balance and fall onto the sand, "What the fuck?" she asked and got up only to fall down again. Was this an earthquake? No- It was something more..something close. It had to be Goku- it just had to be- nothing else could cause such a disruption. So- out of curiousity and the well known fact that Goku would never hurt her, she followed the re occuring flashes of light.

****

Vegeta landed another punch to Tanly's jaw, as he hit the ground it shook beneath him. "Do you give up Dymien?!" he shouted.

"Never! I plan on recieving much praise from your head! I will get the respect I deserve!" he screamed back and shot a mid sized ki bast at him. Vegeta easily dodged it and plumeted down to Tanly. Seeing this Tanly did a series of backflips and avoided the attack. Vegeta however was going to fast to stop and drilled into the earth. "Clumsy Saiyan."

For a good minute Tanly sat there on the surface waiting for Vegeta to blast out of the ground, but he never did. A sense of victory swelled in his chest- he had defeated the-

CRACK

Vegeta shot out of the ground behind him and delivered a series of punches. Neither one of the warriors noticed the blue haired woman climbing over the hill, watching them. Not at first anyway. Vegeta caught her out of the corner of his eye, which in turn gave Tanly the chance to shatter his lower jaw with a single punch and send him to the ground in pain. As he landed he turned to face her knowing she was Bulma- the woman from the dream.

Tanly followed his line of vision straight to her, "oh I see- the little monkey sees a female. Well not for long." he hissed and pointed at her. A large red ball formed in his hands and Bulma stood mezmorized by its light. 

"Move." Vegeta said in a barely audible voice. She did not budge. "Move!" he shouted this time. Still- she was not moving. As soon as Tanly released the energy Vegeta suddenly found himself sheilding her. Why? He did not know- he just was. He screamed with pain and agony flooding his voice. The woman through her hands up blocking the sight from her precious blue eyes.When it was over Vegeta stood torn, bleeding, and damaged. He did not take his eyes off of her as he fell to the ground.

Tanly smiled wickedly and began to charge him- this was his chance- he would have his respect. He would no longer be 'little' Tanly! The last thing he saw was a blue haired woman diving over the body of Vegeta, shielding him- screaming in a pleading voice, "NOO!" Then all went dark for Tanly.

****

A/N- Alright- this is a little off topic- BUT Something must be said. It is a well known fact that my favorite show is American Idol- and on this night (April 30) my man Ruben was placed in the bottom two. WHAT THE HELL IS RUBEN DOING IN THE BOTTOM TWO!? That is rediculous! I live in North Carolina, the land of Clay Aiken and I just KNEW it would come down to Clay and Ruben, but for crying out loud people! Why are we not voting correctly? It is painfully obvious that Ruben is one of the better artist! This is a singing contest, not a popularity conest! Respect the Ruben! If he gets voted off I am gonna faint and write a well worded letter to..to... to the first person that I find out did not vote for him. haha. - Now that that is off of my chest, thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter Four

Warriors At Heart

By: Wind Nymph

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z/Gt or any other famous products that may appear in this fic- such as coffee. It is commmon sence people. ^_^ Also- this is my first fic EVER so be gentle.

Chapter Four

Darkness. That's all it was. Their was no light to be found in the view of the Saiyan King. His entire body ached from the blast he had taken on. How was he still alive? Surely Tanly would have captured his now useless body and taken him against his will to the Dymien king. Perhaps he had. Perhaps he was deep within the fish looking monsters ship at this very moment. His heart skipped a beat when two soft fingers suddenly yet gently touched his arm- but he still kept his eyes closed. "Vegeta," a femle voice echoed in his ears. She was right next to his face. He could feel her warm breath on his neck, "If you can hear me don't worry. I am just taking a DNA sample. Then I will give you a senzu bean and you will be as good as new." Following her kind words he felt a harsh pinch. That must have been the sample.

His eyes were still closed- he couldn't seem to find the strength to open them. He had never been so weak in his entire life, and all because something possessed him to protect that woman. The woman. Was this the same female taking samples? Was the blue haired beauty the same one that promised this miracle cure? He had to know. With a great deal of energy- he mustered up all the strength he had left in him to open his eyes. A brilliant light flooded into him. God it was so bright. That was all he could see for several moments until it was clouded by a miraculous blue. It brushed across his face as she leaned over him. It was soft and long, wavy and so silky. It was her hair. Yes- he remembered now.

"B- B-" he began to stutter out trying to will his broken voice to work properly. "B- Bulma." It took a lot but her name finally rolled off of his tongue.

Bulma released a small gasp from the shock of him knowing her name. How did he know? Yamcha told her his name was Vegeta and that he was the king- that was the only reason she knew him- but this man never had a chance to get hers because he was too busy throwing himself infront of her. "Yes, it is me." she said in a soothing tone. "Wait one moment king- don't speak." with that she rushed off from his sight only to return a few moments later with a small bean in hand.

"Here your highness- swallow this." she said and gently forced the bean into his mouth and held his nose in order to make him swallow. "You will feel like a million bucks in a moment. Your scars are already starting to heal."

She was right. He could feel himself rejuvinating with every breath he took. What was happening to him? He was not in a tank of any kind, yet he healed so rapidly. All the strength he once took for granted was returning to him faster than he ever imagined. With a low growl he sat up while clenching his fist checking to see if it worked properly. It did- actually, come to think of it- that little bean had healed a wound from childhood that not even the regeneration tanks could get to! "What magic is this woman?" he asked gruffly.

She laughed lightly and pulled a strand of hair from her face. "It isn't magic silly- it is a senzu bean. They grow wild in this area but not many people know of its healing abilities. How are you feeling? Better? Stand up and let me take a look at you."

"Watch who you order around woman." he warned while complying to her wishes.

Bulma furrowed her blue brow and poked her index finger into his chest, "I could say the same for you buddy! You aren't on your planet anymore- you are in my house, and I will not be disrespected." she said forcefully allowing her anger to seep through.

Vegeta stood in utter shock, "Are you royalty?" he asked and watched as Bulma poked and rubbed radom joints to check if they healed completely. "The only women I know of that spoke like that happened to be looking for a king. I however have no time for such nonsense,"

"No." Bulma replied and looked up to examine his face. She cupped his strong jaw in her hands and turned his head in different directions looking for any type of mark. "I am not royalty but a girl can always dream right?" she spoke with a giggle. Vegeta however was not laughing, not becasue he was trying to be strong, but because he honestly did not know what was so funny. To make up for his ignorance, he watched her movements. She certainly did not move like royalty. No grace what so ever. Granted she was not droppping everything that met her hands, but she was no princess. Besides, what daughter of a king would be found in a lab of sorts examining and healing men. She had better be careful- some men of his race would take her shameless touching as an invitation. A smirk formed on his face at the thought.

"Woman, why are you working in this place? Are you a servant?"

"First of all YOUR HIGHNESS! I have a name, Bulma! Learn it- use it. And second of all, NO I am not a servant. Here on earth we do not have servants unless that is what they wish, like a buttler or something- but even they get paid."

Vegeta stepped foward and placed a strong hand on Bulma's back in order to ensure she would not get away from him, "Is it my imagination, WOMAN, or are you truely getting short with me?"

Out of instinct Bulma pushed her hands against his chest trying to get out of his strong grasp. "Let me go!" she demanded while making futile attempts of escape. "Look, I don't know who you think you are or what your getting at, but you better get over it. I will not be insulted in my own home!"

"Who is insulting you? I just asked a simple question." he said as he took in the scent of her hair. 

"Hey Bulma I..." Yamcha stopped dead in his tracks as he caught site of the vision before him. His Bulma was in the arms of the Saiyan king! "What's going on here?" he asked in a low tone. Vegeta followed Yamcha's gaze all the way to Bulma. Perhaps she was marked after all. With that thought he released her.

"We were having a little conversation." He replied arrogantly and watched Yamcha cross the room and wrap his arms around Bulma possessivley. For some unknown reason when he saw her in his arms he twitched and felt some sort of emotion rise in his stomach. It felt as hot as fire, yet as cold as ice- jealousy?

Bulma smiled, "You remember Yamcha right? I called him to carry you back to the lab so I could heal you. It was the least I could do since you saved my life."

"Yes, but what happened with Tanly, who defeated him?"

"You did." Bulma replied quickly. "I wasn't completly watching but when I looked he was nothing but a puddle on the ground and you were just passing out."

The mighty king soon found it hard to shake his rising emotions and quickly leapt off the bed. Bulma gasped and rushed foward to wrap one hand around his middle and push the other against his chest. "No wait- what are you doing? Where do you think you're going? You need to stay here and let me run more test."

More gently than Vegeta knew he grabbed her hands and spoke, "I am fine. Thank you for your assisstance, but I have a race to train. The day will soon come when we can return to our home planet and defeat the Dymien Jins. Your kindness will not be forgotten."

Bulma listened intently as he spoke. Whether she realized it or not, Yamcha's power level was steadil rising. "Well wait. Stay here. You don't have anywhere else to go. I am sure we have enough space to house most of your troops and if not then pull your ships out back. We have hundreds of acres. Just stay here. I need to finish the medicals and I am sure the gravity room will be completed shortly, it could help you prepare."

"Bulma," Yamcha cut in. "he obviously doesn't want to stay, just let him..."

"What is a gravity machine?" Vegeta asked completly ignoring Yamcha.

Bulma smiled and pushed Vegeta back forcing him to sit on the medical table before resting her hands on his thighs. "Well. The idea behind it came from Goku of all people. It is a machine that can duplicate the Earths gravity hundreds of times if need be. It will speed up the training process."

Vegeta was astonished. He knew from the first time he heard the name the machine would be incredible but never in his wildest dreams did he imagine it to be this great. "Is it possible to build such a detailed contraption?"

"Well." Yamcha stated loudly making them both jump. They had nearly forgotten about him. "If anyone can do it, it would be my little Bulma here." he said as her draped his arms around her shoulders. "she is a certified genius. The top in all of her classes and now in her entire field."

"Bulma." Vegeta started, "If you can build this machine it will not go un noticed. You will be greatly rewarded and honored. I will gather my men and relocate them to this area. But considering the fragilness of your race and the brutalness of mine, I am insisting that the men sleep in their pods."

"Fine." she agreed slapping her hands together. "And I am insisting that you sleep inside."

"What?" Yamcha and Vegeta asked in unison.

"Well- you are not well. I need to finish my tests and make sure your anatomy does not reject the senzu bean, though I honestly don't see why it would, you seem to be very similar to us, well, all except the tail." she said as she ran her fingers along the smooth, furry belt wrapped tightly around his waist. Vegeta nearly fell over right then. His tail had always been very sensitive like all Saiyans, but this touch was so foriegn to him it almost felt... sensual. Before he let himself be found out he pulled his tail out of her grasp catching her off gaurd. "You okay? Listen, I think I will just make Goku round them up and you stay here. I'll just go tell him to.."

"Woman- Don't bother. I will gather.."

"I THINK you should listen to me on this, I am afterall the doctor, you are the patient. Yamcha- keep him company I will be right back."

"But Bulma.." Yamcha began. However, when Bulma sent 'the look' his way he put his hands up in a surrendering motion and complied. She nodded in approval and walked up the long, black stairs to the lab and out the door. The two men could hear her begin to bark out orders.

"So." Vegeta said with a smirk as he crossed his arms. "She is your woman?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I could tell by the look she just shot you. Besides, you seem to be very protective of her, as you should be." he said looking Yamcha straight in the eye.

Yamcha furrowed an eyebrow before responding, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"My race is very agressive, You may want to watch your woman or someone will try to take her from you. And believe me, from your power reading I'd say it won't be a problem."

With a gasp of terror and anger Yamcha clenched his fist and took a bold step foward, "Look Vegeta- I don't know what you are getting at, but don't you try anything! You will regret it."

"Oh? Is that a fact?"

"No. It is a promise,"

AN- Alright, took me forever to get this one out, but only because its only purpose is to create tension between Yamcha and Vegeta. Other than that it is pointless. haha. BTW- RUBEN IS IN THE FINALS!!! GO RUBEN! 205! (Sorry Clay- I love ya, I really do- but I was raised in Alabama- Birmingham to be exact!)


	5. Chapter Five

Warriors At Heart

By: Wind Nymph

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z/Gt or any other famous products that may appear in this fic- such as coffee. It is commmon sence people. ^_^ Also- this is my first fic EVER so be gentle.

AN- Warning!!!! THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF CITRUSY!

Chapter Five

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Nappa bellowed at the shivering security gaurd infront of him. "I will not be told what I can and cannot do by a mere weakling such as yourself. I would just like to inform you that in my pinky finger I contain more power than your entire being!"

With a gulp the poor man answered, "I am sorry Sir. But it is my duty. I am not allowed to let some large man just stroll into Capsule Corporation. It is against our policy. What would I say if you caused harm to the Briefs?"

"Look little man." a smaller soldier spoke from behind Nappa. "We do not know or care who these 'Briefs' that you speak of are. All we know is that our King is beyond this gate and we wish to retrieve him. And one way or another we will get him back. Now please do not make me hurt you."

The young man took a step back and signaled for the other gaurds to join him. "I was hoping that we could work this out, but I still stand by what I said earlier. You may not go snooping around Capsule Corp."

"Stand down." A young, sweet voice said as she approached. All the gaurds glanced over and spotted a youn woman with long blue hair walking towards them in a sundress that left nothing to the imagination. Beside her stood their King, glaring at them sending the obvious message to not touch her. "I summond these men. If any more of them come, send them in."

"But Ms. Briefs, how do you know you can trust them? I for one have never seen them before and..."

"Just do it. They need our help."

Nappa and the others smiled at the gaurd in a 'nanni nanai boo boo' manner before brushing past him. They all made sure to shoot a mean glare his way as well. "King Vegeta. Are you well?" they asked concerned.

"Of course I am. Even if I had not aquired the help of this woman You should all know that I would have been fine." he remarked as he turned on his heal to walk next to Nappa and Bulma,"

Nappa looked down to the woman next to him and nodded his head in a respectful manner. "Thank you onna. From now on if you need anything do not hesitate to ask." She looked up at him with a questioning look and watched amused as the corner of his lips were lifted into a smile. "It is the least I could do seeing as you served our king."

"Oh.." she was really flattered. But what does one say in this situation? "Thank you."

"Woman." Vegeta growled out interupting her. She turned to face him still a little annoyed that he was not usng her name. It wasn't like it was hard to pronounce or anything. But she chose to ignore it this time and signaled for him to go on. "Do you have anymore of those healing beans?"

"Yes, we have tons. Why?"

"I would like to supply my men with them. As you know we are here to train and fight for our planet." He spoke urgently and gruffly. "The Dymien Jins must pay for all that they have done to us." Bulma could only nod and watch the others intently.

"BULMA!" A familiar voice yelped out. They all turned to see a man in an orange gi running towards them. "Bulma. What are you doing out here alone with these people?" he asked when he reached her and tried to catch his breath, 

"What do you mean by that scar face?" the smaller saiyan asked annoyed.

Yamcha looked up at him and crossed his arms. "I mean I am not sure if I like the idea of my girlfriend being around all of you barbarians!" In a flash Vegeta was infront of Yamcha holding him by his neck and lifting him several feet from the ground.

"I don't know what you are trying to say boy, but I certainly hope you are not saying that we would bring harm to the only person on this planet worth keeping alive." he growled out ans stared coldly into the frightend eyes of Yamcha.

Yamcha gasped and tried to pry his fingers into Vegetas death grip, begging Kami for sweet air once again, but his hold only tightened. All the world around him was begining to fade together as his eyes started to droop shut. 

"STOP!" Bulma yelled and Vegeta immediatly dropped him. Bulma was by his side fasted than she knew possible and held up his head as he began coughing and weezing as the air suddenly started filling his lungs.

Vegeta stood in shock and looked at his hand. What happened? Why did he let go? He did not intend on letting Yamcha off so easily, it was strange. As soon as her voice hit his ears his mind seemed to turn to puddy and all he could think about was obeying her orders. It was like some sort of mind control. "Follow me men, I will show you were to put your pods." Vegeta barked and stomped off. His men did not hesitate to follow.

Once they were out of site Yamcha stood up and looked down to Bulma. "Bulma. Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"don't worry about me Yamcha." she spoke sweetly and stood up as well. 

Yamcha pulled her into him and spoke cautiously as he continued looking into the direction that Vegeta and the others had walked in. "What if they try something?"

"Like what Yamcha? What could they do to me honey? You know I can handle them."

"I know. I know. But you know I worry. I mean, what if you loose control?"

Bulma smiled and replied, "I haven't lost control yet. I don't think I will. I just have to keep working with them."

"Yeah, you do that. They may be a bigger threat to you than the Saiyans." he said and they both headed towards the house.

*****

"You there." Vegeta spoke to one of the numerous servants wondering around. "Where are my chambers?" 

"Hm? Oh- I am not sure." the small girl spoke. "I will have to ask Bulma for you. Follow me please." Vegeta was not used to being spoken to in such a way by a servant. Normally they would be trembling in fear before him. But he had to respect these strange Earth customs so he obedianlty followed. 

The hall ways reminded him of his palace seeing as their were so many of them. It was like a maze just like at home. He would find no difficulty in learning him way around. He was actually looking foward to the tour but was disappointed when they suddenly stopped infront of two large doors. "This is Bulmas room. She should be in there if you wish to speak with her."

Vegeta nodded a thank you and walked in before knocking.

Bulma sat at the ddesk typing up a memo for her employees when she heard the door swing open. With a growl of aggitation she turned around and glared at her intruder. If she had said it once she had said it a million times. 'KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING!' Was it hard to understand? NO! However, he anger faded into curiosity when she saw that her intruder was none other than the Saiyan King. "Yes Vegeta?" she asked and stood up.

"Ah. Woman, where are my chambers located?" he asked in a bold, domineering manner.

"Oh. I guess I forgot didn't I." she said with a giggle and walked up to him. "Let me jsut get you the key." she added and leaned around him to grab the key off of her dresser.

"Woman?" he asked causing her to turn her deep sea eyes to meet his coal ones. "Why do you tolerate that idiot of a matr of yours."

"Mate? Yamcha?" She asked. He nodded in confirmation and crossed his arms. "Why do you ask?" 

"I am curious as to what a boy like himself is able to give you? You seem so mature and ready for life. You are a genius yet you have an idiot mate."

Bulma smiled and cocked her head to the side a little. "I take you two are not on the best of terms?" When Vegeta did not answer she continued. "We have been together for a long time. He understands me and I know I can trust him."

"do you love him?"

Bulma gasped with this question. "I- I don't see how that is any of your concern."

"When there are hundreds of my men wanting to plunge into you it maked it my concern." he replied. "I just want to know what to tell them when it comes up, and believe me it will." he said taking a few steps closer, leaving about an inch between them.

Bulma shuddered and continued looking up at him. "How can you be so sure?" 

"I just know." Vegeta replied in a low voice as he brought his hands up to her hips and began to softly run his hands up her sides. Bulma's heart was racing. She knew it was so wrong but at the same time something told her it was just so right. It was in his touch. The space between them was slowly closing in until she was firmly pressed against him. She brought her arms up and rested them on his shoulders and in doing so was able to shut the door behind him. With gentlness he never knew he had Vegeta pressed his lips onto hers and pulled her in even tighter.

She began to run her long fingers through the untamed hair of Vegeta and moaned in satisfaction as he began rubbing circles on her back and kissing her harder. She could feel him growl into her throat and wrapped his tail around her waste posessivly. A small eep escaped her but it was soon forgotten. 

The kiss was broken and Vegeta used his index finger to easily tilt her head back as he placed small kisses along her jaw line. All he could see was her. He did not care about anything else at that moment. Just her. He could feel his feet walking towards the bed, bringing her with him and he let out a satisfied moan. She was still running her hands through his hair and enjoying her kisses when...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Bulma jumped a little and looked at Vegeta apologetically before breaking out of their embrace. Vegeta growled annoyed yet watched Bulma intently as she answered the door. "Yes?"

"Hey Bulma!" Yamcha replied. 

"Oh Yamcha!" she said surprised, "I thought you went home."

"I was about to but I forgot my keys." he siad and stepped in the room. It didn't take him long to spot the intuder. "Vegeta! What are you doing in here?!" he yelped out.

Bulma looked at Vegeta with pleading eyes before spotting a key in her hands. "I- I was about to show him to his room." she spoke up before he could answer.

Vegeta smirked at Bulma and then looked at Yamcha. "Thats right. I need a room." he said in an aggitated manner. "The woman was just about to give it to me."

Bulma shot him the death glare and Vegeta's smirl widened into a smile. Yamcha shrugged and grabbed his keys. With one last glare to Vegeta he kissed Bulma and walked out. Bulma smiled and ran to the window to watch him pull out. As soon as he was gone she turned around and spole to Vegeta. "Well that was a HUGE mistake on my part. We will have to make sure it never happens again." she said knowing that it was a close call.

"Will we?" Vegeta asked in a seductive voice. With another smirk he grabbed Bulma's hand and pulled her into him again. She tried to oppose but he was already steady kissing her. This time it was not gentle but rough and passionate. "We will just see about that." he said after it was broken. He then took the key and left Bulma in her room alone.

As he walked down the hall he wondered to himself what made him so attracted to this woman. But all thoughts of why were soon washed away as he remembered how good it felt to have her stand before him so willingly. Yes. He would have her. She would be his. But first, he needed to get her detachted to her little boyfriend.


End file.
